Выманить на свет летучую мышь
by mzu-2
Summary: Перевод текста "Coaxing the Bat Out Of the Bag" by Elerrina Star. Тони, учитывая недавние события, решил, что время тактичности закончилось.


**Название:** Coaxing the Bat Out Of the Bag

**Ссылка на оригинал:** s/8771848/1/Coaxing-the-Bat-Out-Of-the-Bag

**Автор:** Elerrina Star

**Переводчик:** [Верба] aka mzu_2

**Бета текста на русском:** Aerdin

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено. This translation is authorized by Elerrina Star and is posted with his/her consent.

**Статус:** закончен

Тони откинулся на спинку сиденья. В руке он держал стакан со скотчем. На телеэкране в салоне самолета шел выпуск новостей. Бегущая строка кричала о Бэтмене – точно так же, как в утренних, дневных и вечерних выпусках последние два месяца.

_Поиски убийцы, устроившего бойню, продолжаются. Комиссар Джим Гордон сделает новое заявление, смотрите сегодня в десять._

Тони перевел глаза на собеседника, отмечая то хорошо тренированное равнодушие, с которым Брюс Уэйн смотрел на экран. Они никогда не говорили о Бэтмене, за исключением разве что пары случайных упоминаний и нескольких насмешливых комментариев Брюса. С несвойственным ему тактом Тони всегда предпочитал игнорировать их, прекрасно зная, что у всех есть свои секреты, и полагая, что Брюс расскажет, когда придет время. Однако теперь Тони, учитывая недавние события, решил, что время тактичности закончилось.

Он посмотрел на экран телевизора и усмехнулся, когда мелькнуло расплывчатое изображение Бэт.

— Серьезно, он что, не мог выбрать чего-нибудь лучше гигантского летающего грызуна? — бросил Тони, глядя на своего спутника в ожидании его реакции.

Краешки рта Принца Готэма дрогнули, но тот только покачал головой:

— И это говорит человек, который летает в желто-красном железном костюме.

— Вообще-то там сплав золота и титана, - безразлично поправил он.

Уэйн пожал плечами:

— А есть разница?

Тони взглянул на Брюса с тяжелым неодобрением, отлично зная, что Уэйн понимает разницу.

— Ты прав, - ответил тот более серьезно, отворачиваясь к экрану и игнорируя взгляд Тони. – У него явно проблемы.

Согласное хмыканье стало единственным ответом Тони. На экране показывали заразительно улыбавшегося человека; двое выслушали, как Бэтмена снова объявили убийцей Белого Рыцаря Готэма. Тони развернул свое сиденье и теперь снова смотрел на Брюса:

— Думаешь, это действительно он сделал?

Брюс пожал плечами, внешне оставаясь безразличным:

— Так они говорят.

— Не верю, - скептически заметил Тони, поморщившись и тряхнув головой. — Смотри, он все это время приглядывал за своим городом, не убивая никого – даже тех, кто этого заслуживал. А потом внезапно пошел и убил – сколько, пять человек?

Он покачал головой:

— Не-а, не верю.

— Остальные вполне верят этой версии, - ответил Уэйн, глядя на собеседника с вернувшимся скептицизмом. Тони ответил взглядом, в котором читалось обезоруживающе достоверное _знание_.

— Остальные — идиоты, — безапелляционно ответил он, пожимая плечами.

По телевизору показывали нечеткое изображение Тумблера, снятое несколько лет назад, когда Бэтмен появился впервые. Это была ночь дня рождения Брюса, и всего через несколько часов после Готэм едва не был разрушен терактом на городском водопроводе. В новостях эта история сопровождалась безумными комментариями, якобы с самого своего первого появления Бэтмен был угрозой, что он разрушал Готэм на своем танкоподобном бэтмобиле, в то время как доблестная полиция предпринимала отважные попытки его остановить.

— Должен признать, танк хорош, - продолжил Тони, делая глоток скотча. Он пристально смотрел на Уэйна, продолжая:

— Но голос, серьезно? Мне хочется прислать ему чая с медом.

_Давай, Уэйн, заглоти приманку. _

Но вместо того, чтобы подхватить намек, Брюс хмыкнул, как и должен был бы беззаботный плейбой — несмотря на взгляд, не оставлявший простора для толкования.

— Забавно, - мягко согласился он с обескураживающим равнодушием.

Устав от околичностей, Тони посмотрел прямо на него с явным намеком:

— А ты случайно не знаешь его почтового адреса, а, Брюс?

И это произошло. Не было отрицания в ответ на открытый вызов Тони – очевидный «сдавайся, мы оба знаем, что я прав». Прошло длинное мгновение, когда они молча смотрели друг на друга, один знающе, второй испытующе. И наконец, наконец Брюс вздохнул, и в этом вздохе было больше смирения, чем чего бы то ни было. Он откинулся головой на подголовник:

— Как давно ты знаешь, Старк?

На лице Тони мелькнула слабая, но искренняя улыбка, в которой почти не было торжества:

— Давно, - ответил он.

Брюс кивнул, молча принимая признание. Двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга; один — выжидающе, второй — испытующе, внимательно оценивая ситуацию в открытую, не прячась под маской. Молчание длилось, пока Брюс в конце концов не пошевелился, садясь прямо. Вздохнул и вопросительно приподнял бровь:

— Ты планируешь придержать это знание или мне готовиться бежать из страны?

Тони покачал головой и улыбнулся – одновременно самодовольно и искренне. Налив себе еще скотча, он подмигнул:

— Расслабься, Уэйн. Твой секрет в безопасности, - сказал он, а потом неуверенно покачал головой:

— Скорее всего. В смысле, я иногда напиваюсь и болтаю… — он умолк, насмешливо улыбаясь Брюсу, который явно не выглядел позабавленным:

— Но нет, ты скорее всего в безопасности. Я сохраню твой секрет.

Брюс застыл на долгое мгновение, прежде чем расслабиться. Тони видел, что готэмит все еще не уверен, но и намек на неохотное доверие в его взгляде он видел тоже. Старк не знал, было ли там больше искренней надежды на то, что он сохранит его секрет, или же вынужденной необходимости, потому что у Уэйна не было выбора.

Бормотание новостного выпуска продолжалось, шел репортаж о возможной связи Бэтмена с серией вооруженных ограблений. Следом началось интервью с неким случайным горожанином, который утверждал, что видел, как Бэтмен напал на возвращавшихся ночью домой беззащитных людей. С каждым новым эпизодом нападки становились все злее, и Тони, несмотря на самообладание Брюса, видел, что обвинения и ненависть задевают его.

— Расскажешь, что произошло на самом деле?

— Нет.

Новости закончились повтором пресс-конференции комиссара готэмской полиции. Джим Гордон твердо обещал, что все силы задействованы ради поимки Бэтмена.

— Они действительно хотят схватить тебя, — задумчиво сказал Тони. В его голосе скользнула тень презрения ко всем тем людям на экране, которые были настолько слепы.

Брюс только кивнул; он был спокоен и собран. В действительности охота уже началась, она шла все те месяцы, что Темный Рыцарь восстанавливался после своих многочисленных травм, и сейчас она продолжалась с не меньшей жестокостью, чем в начале.

— Я знаю.

Тони тряхнул головой и показал на экран ленивым взмахом стакана со скотчем в руке:

— Будет бардак.

И снова:

— Я знаю.

Тони отставил стакан и выпрямился:

— Ладно, слушай, если тебе понадобится помощь…

На лице Брюса мелькнули разом и удивление, и мгновенное жесткое отрицание:

— Сомневаюсь, что Железный человек, помогающий разыскиваемому преступнику – это хорошая идея, - заметил он.

— Это будет не первым моим идиотским решением, - небрежно ответил Тони. — Серьезно, Уэйн, если что, у тебя есть мой номер.

Тони был до странного честен и искренен в этот момент, и он почти видел, как отказ умер на языке Брюса, едва родившись.

— Если ты будешь мне нужен, я позвоню.

Это не было обещанием в точном смысле этого слова, и они оба знали, что только что-то по-настоящему серьезное вынудит Брюса позвонить, но Тони принял эту формулировку, не пытаясь давить дальше.

— Хорошо, - просто сказал он, откидываясь на сиденье и взяв стакан со скотчем снова. По телевизору показывали какие-то нейтральные новости, и разговор перешел на них, постепенно сойдя на нет. После долгого молчания Тони пошевелился и снова посмотрел на собеседника, на этот раз с ехидным скепсисом:

— Но, серьезно – летучая мышь? Ты не мог придумать ничего получше? И как ты тогда зовешь свой танк — что, бэтмобилем?

Брюс хмыкнул, почти весело, и тряхнул головой:

— Заткнись, Старк.

Тони подтрунивал над ним все оставшееся время полета.


End file.
